Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium, and in particular to an image pickup apparatus having a plurality of image pickup units.
Description of the Related Art
In general, image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras which have a plurality of image pickup units are known. For example, there are image pickup apparatuses which have a first image pickup unit (hereafter referred to as the main camera unit) and a second image pickup unit (hereafter referred to as the sub camera unit), and in which the main camera unit is disposed on a front side, and the sub camera unit is disposed on a rear side.
In automatic shooting such as self-timer shooting, shooting may be performed upon a lapse of a predetermined time period after issuance of a shooting instruction. In self-timer shooting, shooting is automatically performed upon a lapse of a predetermined number of seconds, a photographer as well will be inside a photograph if he or she comes within the field of view within the predetermined number of seconds after self-timer shooting is selected.
There is known an image pickup apparatus which performs automatic shooting using a face detecting function (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-5662). Here, when a photographer presses a shutter button all the way down (that is, when he or she issues a shooting instruction), the number of faces present within the field of view is detected, the number of detected faces is stored, and after that, when the number of faces within the field of view has increased, shooting is automatically performed.
However, in the image pickup apparatus according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-5662, even when a third party has come within the field of view after the shutter button was pressed all the way down, the image pickup apparatus may falsely recognize that a person such as a photographer has come within the field of view and automatically perform shooting.